Condom
Il profilattico o preservativo (chiamato anche con il termine inglese condom e, in alcune regioni del nord Italia, gondone o goldone) è uno strumento contraccettivo che ha anche funzioni di protezione nei confronti di malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, ed eventualmente di raccolta del seme maschile eiaculato durante il coito. Storia Risulta citato nell'antichità, almeno nel 1500 a.C. presso gli Egizi su disegni che ritraggono un preservativo. In largo uso anche nel mondo greco-romano, aveva assunto nel periodo del tardo impero romano, oltre il valore preventivo, una funzione anche erotica. La sua diffusione si interruppe bruscamente durante il medioevo, a causa della moralizzazione cristiana dei costumi effettuata dal monachesimo. Con il Rinascimento, ne tornò l'uso iniziando la diffusione dall'Inghilterra. Già nel 1550 infatti, l'anatomista Gabriele Falloppio, ricavandolo da budello animale aveva realizzato una guaina per il pene, ma lo aveva fatto per scopi igienici, per difendersi dalla sifilide, importata in Europa da esploratori e donne provenienti dal Nuovo Mondo. Probabilmente un medico francese, Condom (ma Condom è anche il nome di un comune francese di 7.251 abitanti situato nel dipartimento del Gers nella regione del Midi-Pirenei – dove si producevano budella di agnelli) trasferitosi in Inghilterra, lo propose come vero e proprio "preservativo" ai fini di evitare un'indesiderata procreazione, presso la Corte di Carlo II d’Inghilterra (1665-1685). Nel XVI secolo, in Italia, Gabriele Falloppio pubblicò il primo articolo conosciuto in cui venne descritto il preservativo come profilassi da malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. Il più vecchio preservativo trovato è del 1640, scoperto a Dudley Castle in Inghilterra. Esso era fatto di intestino animale, ed era utilizzato per la prevenzione di malattie. Ad ideare i profilattici nella tipologia attuale fu Julius Fromm (1883-1945). Fromm proveniva da una famiglia ebraica, che si era trasferita in Germania da est, precisamente dalla Russia. Fromm osservò il preoccupante fenomeno rappresentato dalle migliaia di soldati tedeschi che si ammalavano di malattie veneree, in seguito ai rapporti sessuali consumati nelle retrovie dei fronti del conflitto. E così si mise a produrre il popolare oggetto di gomma come strumento di protezione nei contatti sessuali occasionali. Iniziò a produrre preservativi in grande quantità nel 1916, per le necessità dei soldati tedeschi, guadagnando molto denaro. La produzione andò a pieno ritmo nel periodo della Repubblica di Weimar. In alcune regioni del Norditalia il preservativo è popolarmente chiamato "goldone". L'origine del soprannome non è chiara: potrebbe essere un riferimenti a Franco Goldoni, fondatore dell'azienda Hatù, oppure derivare dalla scritta Gold One, marchio dei profilattici dei soldati statunitensi che si trovavano in Italia durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Psicologia Tra molti individui, soprattutto di sesso maschile, persiste una forte resistenza psicologica e ancor più culturale all'uso del profilattico. Questa diffidenza trova diverse parziali giustificazioni, ad esempio nel costo dello stesso, nelle (rare, ma possibili) eventualità di rottura durante il rapporto, o nella riduzione della sensibilità e quindi del piacere dovuta all'applicazione del profilattico; in realtà il problema principale, sul piano psicologico, è dovuto all'ansia causata dal timore di perdere l'erezione nell'atto di indossare il profilattico prima della penetrazione sessuale. Questo timore può però essere affrontato, e risolto o perlomeno ridotto, laddove il/la partner collabori fattivamente all'uso del profilattico, aiutando il partner ad indossarlo sul pene eretto, trasformando questa fase del rapporto in uno dei preliminari allo stesso. Utilità L'uso del profilattico, diffuso anche nelle coppie stabili, è consigliato a maggior ragione nei rapporti occasionali, sia come anticoncezionale ma ancor più come protezione nei confronti di malattie sessualmente trasmissibili (MST), in primo luogo l'AIDS, ma anche epatite C, sifilide, gonorrea, clamidia, herpes, ecc. La posizione delle confessioni religiose La Chiesa cattolica ne vieta fermamente l'uso, in quanto è intrinsecamente immorale ogni azione - come, per esempio, la sterilizzazione diretta o la contraccezione -, che, o in previsione dell'atto coniugale o nel suo compimento o nello sviluppo delle sue conseguenze naturali, si proponga, come scopo o come mezzo, di impedire la procreazione.Compendio del Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica, Parte Terza, Sezione Seconda, Capitolo Secondo, Articolo 498 Per queste ragioni, la Chiesa cattolica richiede metodi conformi ai criteri oggettivi della moralità, e cioè con la continenza periodica e il ricorso ai periodi infecondi.Compendio del Catechismo della Chiesa Cattolica, Parte Terza, Sezione Seconda, Capitolo Secondo, Articolo 497 Durante il viaggio in Africa, in volo verso il Camerun, martedì 17 marzo 2009 Benedetto XVI rilascia una dichiarazione ai giornalisti nella quale per la prima volta un pontefice pronuncia la parola "preservativo", pur ribadendone la condanna Lo sbobinato trascritto dai giornalisti e reso pubblico: «...direi che non si può superare questo problema dell'Aids solo con i soldi, che sono necessari, ma se non c'è l'anima che sa applicarli, non aiutano; non si può superare con la distribuzione di preservativi che, al contrario, aumentano il problema». La trascrizione ufficiale della Santa Sede è: «..Direi che non si può superare questo problema dell'Aids solo con slogan pubblicitari. Se non c'è l'anima, se gli africani non si aiutano, non si può risolvere il flagello con la distribuzione di profilattici: al contrario, il rischio è di aumentare il problema.» (Corriere della Sera, 18 marzo 2009). Altre confessioni religiose, come la Chiesa Evangelica Valdese, la Chiesa ortodossa, i Testimoni di Geova, le Assemblee di Dio, ritengono che invece l'utilizzo del preservativo sia perfettamente lecito in quanto non introduce problemi di natura etica.Preservativo e religioni di minoranza Reperibilità e costi Non è inusuale la preferenza di taluni nell'acquisto presso distributori automatici o presso i supermercati piuttosto che nelle farmacie, con lo scopo di evitare di pronunciare un termine sentito ancora come sconveniente; va sottolineato in questo senso che alcune farmacie evitano di esporre le confezioni di profilattici in modo visibile e facilmente accessibile al cliente, e in alcuni casi perfino la vendita degli stessi sembra essere impedita da motivi ideologici o religiosiLa farmacia anti-profilattici . In Italia il costo di un singolo profilattico si aggira sul prezzo di circa 1 euro. Le campagne Negli anni ottanta le campagne di prevenzione da infezioni da HIV che hanno cominciato a promuovere l'utilizzo del preservativo per ridurre il rischio di contagio ed indipendentemente dalla sua efficacia anticoncezionale hanno incontrato numerosi ostacoli culturali. All'inizio degli anni novanta l'allora Ministro della Pubblica Istruzione Rosa Russo Jervolino, fortemente cattolica, ritenne necessario bocciare una campagna d'informazione per gli studenti in quanto compariva il termine tabù. In una parte del cinema pornografico hardcore, specie europeo, gli attori maschi talora utilizzano oggi apertamente preservativi nel corso della penetrazione vaginale o anale; cosa che può essere considerata sia come un effetto delle campagne a favore della pratica del sesso protetto, specie in condizioni di promiscuità, che come un contributo implicito alle stesse. Conformazione Il profilattico è formato da una sottile guaina di lattice, ma ne vengono realizzati anche in altri materiali sintetici che consentono di evitare rare reazioni allergiche. Si adatta perfettamente alla forma ed alla dimensione del pene grazie alla sua notevole elasticità. L'interno è cosparso di sostanze lubrificanti che servono per evitare irritazioni e dolore all'uomo durante la penetrazione, non essendo il pene a contatto con i lubrificanti naturalmente prodotti dalla vagina prima e durante il rapporto. In commercio sono presenti alcuni profilattici non in lattice di caucciù, ma al momento sono prodotti soltanto dalla Durex, che altresì possiede il brevetto del Duron, un derivato del poliuretano, resistente il doppio del lattice, inodore e con altre caratteristiche. Pro e contro Pro * Il profilattico offre la migliore protezione contro il contagio da malattie sessualmente trasmissibili tra tutte le metodologie anticontraccettive disponibili. Uno studio effettuato nel 2000 dal Dipartimento della salute americano conferma che un uso tipico del preservativo riduce dell'85% il rischio di contrarre il virus dell'HIVWorkshop Summary: Scientific Evidence on Condom Effectiveness for Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) Prevention. In caso di conservazione ed utilizzo corretti del preservativo la riduzione del rischio è ancora maggiore. * I profilattici sono liberamente acquistabili senza ricetta e visita medica. * I profilattici vengono venduti nei supermercati e tramite appositi distributori automatici, oltre che in farmacia. * In particolare, per quanto riguarda i rapporti occasionali, a differenza dei contraccettivi ormonali come la pillola anticoncezionale, il profilattico può essere utilizzato all'occorrenza, in pochi secondi. * La sua efficacia viene stimata con un Indice di Pearl (numero di gravidanze indesiderate nell'arco di anno considerando 100 donne) variabile tra 0,2 e 2Pasquale Vinicio Grella, Marco Massobrio, Sergio Pecorelli, Lucio Zichella - Compendio di Ginecologia e Ostetricia, Monduzzi Editore, Bologna 2003. * L'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità, in riferimento ad un campione costituito da coppie americane monitorate durante il primo anno di utilizzo, indica il 2% di gravidanze indesiderate in caso di uso perfetto (continuativo e corretto) e il 15% di gravidanze indesiderate in caso di uso tipico (si considera l'intero campione, indipendentemente dal fatto che vi sia stato un uso perfetto)World Health Organization, Medical eligibility criteria for contraceptive use, 2004, pagina 6. Contro * Può diminuire o alterare le sensazioni tipiche del coito per entrambi i partner, anche se alcuni modelli in commercio sostengono di enfatizzarle per il partner femminile, o di svolgere una funzione utile a ritardare deliberatamente l'eiaculazione negli uomini affetti da eiaculazione precoce. * Per alcuni soggetti il preservativo di lattice può causare reazioni allergiche. * Soprattutto per le popolazioni del terzo mondo e dei paesi in via di sviluppo risulta un prodotto costoso. Avvertenze d'uso * Se usato correttamente, cioè prima di iniziare la penetrazione e per tutta la durata del rapporto sessuale, sia esso vaginale che anale, il profilattico evita che lo sperma entri a contatto con la vagina durante un rapporto sessuale, impedendo l'eventuale fecondazione. Contemporaneamente evita che le secrezioni dei partner entrino a contatto con le mucose riducendo il rischio di contrarre malattie a trasmissione sessuale, in primis, il virus HIV. * È consigliabile leggere il foglio illustrativo contenuto in ogni confezione di profilattici. * È consigliabile, per chi non lo abbia mai utilizzato, provare ad indossarne uno al di fuori del contesto di un rapporto sessuale. Ciò permette di prendere anticipatamente confidenza con il suo utilizzo, riducendo così il rischio di un uso scorretto o del non uso (per timore di apparire inesperti, soprattutto se giovani). * È molto importante, per non aumentare le possibilità di rottura del preservativo durante il rapporto, che lo stesso sia conservato in condizioni ambientali e di temperatura normali. Occorre pertanto evitare di conservarlo in luoghi esposti al sole oppure in portafogli o tasche dove potrebbe essere esposto al forte calore sviluppato dal corpo umano, e quindi danneggiarsi. * È inoltre consigliabile nel caso di rapporti anali o che pongono sotto stress il preservativo la scelta di preservativi fabbricati con materiali molto più resistenti come il poliuretano o il Teflon e una minima lubrificazione degli orifizi con lubrificanti che non danneggino il profilattico: sono quindi da preferire i lubrificanti o i gel a base di acqua. Prima del rapporto # Strappare il contenitore avendo cura di non danneggiare il profilattico con unghie o anelli. # Appoggiarlo sulla punta del pene eretto. Non srotolarlo prima di indossarlo. # Tenendo premuto il serbatoio, srotolarlo sino alla base del pene. # Eliminare le pieghe lisciandolo con le mani, facendolo aderire completamente al pene, con particolare riferimento al glande. # Se il profilattico si sfila durante il rapporto, utilizzarne uno nuovo. Dopo il rapporto # Togliere il pene dall'orifizio prima del termine dell'erezione avendo cura che il preservativo non si sfili: per fare ciò, tenere ferma con la mano l'estremità inferiore del profilattico sfilando lentamente il pene dall'orifizio. # Controllare se vi sono degli strappi tendendolo: anche una minima parte di liquido potrebbe fecondare la donna. # Fare scivolare il profilattico fino a toglierlo. # Annodarlo alla base per evitare fuoriuscite di sperma e verificarne l'integrità. # Gettarlo nei rifiuti normali: il preservativo non è biodegradabile e, gettato nel WC o sulla strada, inquinerebbe per anni il territorio ed il mare. # Gettare il preservativo nei RIFIUTI NORMALI! (è un rifiuto sanitario speciale, NON riciclabile e NON biodegradabile... galleggia nei WC e intasa le fognature!) Profilattici femminili Esistono in commercio, se pur poco diffusi, dei profilattici indossabili dalla donna, da inserire nella vagina prima del rapporto. Il loro funzionamento è analogo a quelli maschili.0.129 Female Condom Note Bibliografia * Aine Collier, Storia del preservativo, traduzione e cura di Francesca Mazzucato, Odoya, Bologna 2010, 256 pp., ISBN 978-88-6288-067-1 Filmati su YouTube =Altro= Voci correlate * AIDS * Cancro della cervice uterina * Coitus interruptus * Contraccezione * Control (Profilattici) * Durex * Guanti * Hatù * Herpes genitale * Malattie sessualmente trasmesse * Preservativi XL * Primex * Pene * Sesso sicuro * Skyn * Trojan * Vagina Altri progetti Accorgimenti nel sesso con preservativo * Lo sperma non dovrebbe mai entrare in contatto con un partner occasionale, comunque se proprio lo si vuole fare, l'eiaculazione può avvenire sulla pelle dell'addome o tra i seni. * Le yellowwives spesso regalano preservativi ai loro amanti, quasi sempre comprati a tale scopo dai loro mariti cuckold. In questo caso, il preservativo, probabilmente mal conservato o tagliato, si è rotto. Le donne che fanno sesso promiscuo dovrebbe comunque usare contraccettivi come la pillola anticoncezionale. * Errori nell'inserimento del preservativo, che non copre totalmente il pene. In seguito ad eiaculazione femminile (dalle ghiandole di Skene o da quelle di Bartolini), e dopo il contatto con la pelle e le proprie mucose quest''uomo può essere contagiato dalla donna con epatite B, epatite C, HPV, gonorrea e sifilide!'' * La fellatio può trasmettere gonorrea, sifilide, epatite B, epatite C, HPV e molto raramente AIDS (in chi riceve lo sperma).Esistono preservativi aromatizzati. * Se un maschio esegue rapporti sessuali multipli penetrativi con più femmine] (o partner gay passivi) nel corso della stessa sessione, deve cambiare il preservativo e lavarsi il pene (anche nel corso della stessa erezione, senza eiaculazione). Altrimenti, l'infilarsi un pene coperto da preservativo che ha appena fatto sesso con un altra donna, corrisponde agli effetti di contagio con un rapporto lesbico, che può favorire la trasmissione di epatite b, gonorrea, herpes, HPV, sifilide, ecc. Collegamenti esterni * https://www.myonecondoms.com/pages/print-a-fitkit * https://thewirecutter.com/reviews/best-condoms/ * Standard di qualità previsti dalla direttiva europea 93/42/CEE del 14 giugno 1993 * Profilatico: mappa distributore automatico preservativi,distributori preservativi Milano,Roma,Torino,Venezia,Napoli,Firenze e in tante altre città italiane * Profilatico: Misure, fabbricazione, prezzi... * Promozione all'uso del profilattico, Istruzioni per l'uso e campagna di sensibilizzazione. * In arrivo il condom che vale per 3, con effetto viagra all'interno da La Stampa * [http://www.clubclassic.net/pride/articolo6_febb06.html Pigi Mazzoli, Provati per voi], "Pride", n. 80, febbraio 1980. Spiritosa recensione delle varie tipologie di profilattici in commercio. * FAQ sul preservativo pubblicate sul sito LILA Piemonte * Rapporto del National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases sull'efficacia dei profilattici (2001) * Mezzo de contraccezione... il profilattico * Mezzo di contraccezione... il profilattico femminile * Il profilattico, articolo per adolescenti * Il profilattico femminili, articolo per adolescenti * Categoria:Contraccezione Categoria:Contraccettivi Categoria:Pratiche igieniche Categoria:Prevenzione Categoria:Sessualità Categoria:Prevenzione delle malattie sessualmente trasmesse